


Accindents happen

by TabbyWolf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Groping, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Sparring, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: Rex spars with his brothers and is challenged by Ahsoka...Things get awkward
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Accindents happen

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot I wrote while trying to get over writers block on my other fic (Hope will never die will get another chapter. Don't worry but I'm really stuck on it because the next chapter is kinda hard to write).
> 
> Based on a true story.

Rex was slammed onto the mat with a loud thud, but he was no shiny. He immediately kicked at Fives' legs, knocking the ARC Trooper down. Before Fives could get up, Rex managed to lunge at him and got side control. Fives struggled against his Captain, but Rex already had him in an Americana and he started tightening his hold.

Fives tapped out a few seconds later.

Rex let him go immediately and helped up his brother. 

Fives nodded and left the sparring area. 

"Anyone else want to go against me?" Rex taunted his men. 

"I'll fight you!" A very distinct voice yelled out behind the crowd. 

His brothers parted, revealing Commander Tano. She was wearing black leggings and a white sports bra. She had never been shy, but in the last three years she had well... stopped being a bean string and actually filled out.

It was always a little distracting. None of the men would openly stare at her, but a lot of them would occasionally glance at her muscles and curves. Rex himself was no exception.

"You?" he asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" she taunted him. It was common for clones to taunt and tease each other, so this was expected.

"I Uhm..." Rex started. He couldn't really tell her the truth, he wasn't gonna admit that he was afraid to pop a boner mid fight. He was only wearing his lower half of his blacks, and they were not known for hiding them.

"Afraid you're going to lose?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, of course not" he argued. "Come here!" Normally, Jedi weren't supposed to join in with the clones' practice fights, but screw that. He wasn't gonna let her imply he'd lose ~~Though if he did actually lose this one, he wouldn't be too surprised. She was a Jedi after all~~

"Thought you'd never ask" she teased as she hopped over the ropes.

He held out his fist and she bumped it, their usual sign that the match had begun.

Rex sized her up. She had a solid stance, with no real openings. He decided to go for it anyway. He still had a height advantage over her, and he was gonna use it.

He lunged at her, but she was prepared. She grabbed his shoulders and sweeped one of his legs down from under him. He fell down on his back and she was on top of him, between his legs. ~~Thank the force she landed with the soft part of her stomach on him. If she had landed with her hip on him that would've hurt~~.

He wrapped his legs around her and pulled her close, before rolling them over. He was straddling her hips now. 

She lunged upwards ~~he could see the muscles on her abdomen contract~~ and tried to grab his neck, probably to pull him down and try to roll him over, but he blocked her hands and pushed her down with both his hands on her chest.

She froze.

"What's wrong?" he asked "Tired already?"

"Uhm... Rex?" She asked. He then noticed that her lekku markings had turned dark blue, almost black. What did that mean again?

"What is it?" He asked.

She glanced down at his hands. Which were on her chest. 

Cupping her breasts. **Kriff.**

He immediately let go and got up. "I'm sorry, Commander. I uh... I have no excuse"

Ahsoka got up, her lekku still dark but a little closer to her normal blue now. "It's okay, it was an accident"

"Yes, but still" Rex said.

"Rex, it's fine." she said "Let's call it a draw"

Rex nodded and she walked off.

He watched her leave the ring, lekku still flushed dark. He took a deep breath. It was just an accident, she wasn't upset and mistakes happen.

"Hey Captain?" said a voice behind him.

"Yes, Fives?"

"Looks like you won"


End file.
